Through Golden Eyes
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: A hard life yields many stories. Few have had it worse than Inuyasha, and yet, he's found a sort of happiness that only comes once in a lifetime. Three years of loneliness is a lot of time to think, though. It changes how one views the world. (Inukag, Post-Final Act.)
1. Chapter 1

_"You are so special, Inuyasha. No matter what anyone says. As long as you believe in yourself, you can do anything."_

I don't remember everything my mother used to tell me. Maybe it's because it was so long ago; maybe it's because I've tried so hard to forget those times. But, for whatever reason, I can hear those words like she's talking to me right now. Guess she wasn't wrong. My life's been anything but ordinary so far.

I should probably back up for a second. I'm writing my own story down because I don't want anyone to do it for me. Look, I'm not real good with words, but I have opinions and stories, and that's all anyone needs if they wanna' be heard. There's a lot of stuff that I've realized about life, and I just thought that if I shared it with others, they might find that they feel the same way. Humans, demons, it doesn't really matter - we're all the same, in a weird way. That would've been nice for me to know back when I felt so alone.

I've grown up a lot in the past few years, after all the fighting stopped. That might sound crazy coming from someone who's been out and about as much as I have, but it's not like I had a real reason to settle down before now. Or an opportunity, for that matter. I don't think tetsusaiga's had a scratch since that last battle with Naraku. Maybe that means the world's slowly becoming a better place. I like to think of it that way.

That's one of the biggest lines people draw between humans and demons, in my opinion. They think that demons just try to wreck what everyone does for the hell of it, and I don't think that's true. Demons try to get more power because they wanna' change something about the world, and ultimately make it a better place. A better place _for them_ , of course, but that's not any different from what humans do. In fact, humans might take more extreme measures to become powerful, because they don't have as much time to change stuff. Kagome talks about her era sometimes, and from what I can tell, it doesn't sound like people are much different in the future. After all, who doesn't think they have the perfect world planned out in their head? Thing is, it's never the one they live in.

I never wanted to become a full-fledged demon to wreak havoc. That was my talk, but I don't think I ever would've backed it up. Not as long as I had control of my actions, at least. I just wanted to change the world around me; for me and _only_ for me. I wanted to change how people saw me, or how they interacted with me. Maybe that's selfish, but give me a break; I never cared about others because others never cared about me. It gets tiring, trying to catch all the bricks they throw at ya' when you're a half-blood. You end up getting hit by a lot of 'em.

That's why my mother was so important to me. She was the only one - and I can guarantee you that - the _only one_ who didn't hate me as a child. I never talk about her because it still pains me a little that she's gone. I was a scared little kid in a world that couldn't stand - _still can't stand_ \- my kind. My mother was the only one I had to hold onto.

 _Special_ , she used to call me. I never believed that as a kid. It was only recently that I looked back on it, and realized all the extraordinary things I've done. I don't remember much else of what she said. Maybe I don't need to. I was usually crying when she told me those things, anyways. If you ever think I'm hiding something while writing this, remember I admitted that.

I think that's why I feel so strongly for Kagome. She came here, and never once treated me like I was different. She just saw me as Inuyasha. When she told me she loved me as a half-demon, it's hard to describe what I felt. It was like this crazy sense of relief, because I had finally found someone who cared for me as I am. I feel comfortable around her knowing that I don't have to be anyone but myself: the son of a powerful demon and a kindhearted human.

I never admitted it to myself until now, but I probably fell for Kagome long before she fell for me. I was cruel to her because I didn't know how to deal with it. Hell, I'm _still_ cruel to her because I don't know how to deal with it. Excuse me if I don't do affection after being left out in the cold all my life. At least I admit that I'm not perfect.

Those three years without her were the loneliest years of my life. And that's saying something. If Kagome hadn't taught me how to make friends - if I didn't have Miroku, Sango, or Shippo during those times, I don't know what I would've done. Every three days, I went back to that well. Well, that's what I told everyone. It was more like every day. Could ya' really blame me? That was all I had left of her.

I'd sit out there for hours. It didn't matter if it was raining, sleeting, snowing; I'd just sit there and wait. Wait for a sound, a scent, a touch - _anything_. And when it didn't come, I'd curse and say I'd only come back on the third day from then on. I'd say she had forgotten about me, and that she'd probably never come back even if she knew how to. But I kept going to the well. Every day.

She actually caught me off guard when she returned; I had given up hope at that point. I would pass by the well, just to touch it again and make sure she wasn't there, but I had stopped sitting there for hours. When I picked up her scent - and I knew it when it came to me - I ran faster than I ever had in my life. To hold her again, after so long; to feel her warmth... there aren't any words for it. It almost brought tears to my eyes. _Almost_. She's the love of my life.

I've never said that before. _I love Kagome_. Nothing about it's wrong, it just feels weird. I almost told her the night she came back, but I couldn't force it out. I just held her - closer than I had ever held anyone in my life, closer than my mother ever held me. I'd kiss her, tell her how happy I was she was back, and she'd say something similar. We'd look up at the stars, talk about how beautiful they are. I'd tell her how much time I'd spent studying them, how I made pictures of me and her in my mind with them. I talked about how often I'd look up at night, and wonder what she was doing. How often I worried about her. She'd just giggle, and say how relieved she was to be with me again. We'd kiss again, longer than the last time, and the cycle repeated itself. That night was the happiest I've ever felt in my life. I love her so much.

Maybe I should tell her sometime.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So, I decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic, because I just think it'll be really interesting to write. Basically, this whole story will be a huge wringing-out of Inuyasha as a character, so I'll write him so that he's as open as I think he'd be about certain topics. Plus, along the way, I'll gradually have him talk more and more about what might've happened during the gaps in the anime's storyline, as well as what's going on after its conclusion, which is (obviously) when this story is set. All of that will just be what I think could've happened, of course!**

 **I hope you enjoy the read! Reviews, whether they're compliments or constructive criticism, are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder why love is taken as a form of weakness. I could sit here all day and talk big - _there isn't anything that love can give you that power can't. Emotion is only a distraction_. Blah blah blah, whatever. None of that's true, no matter how many times people say it. I never knew I had some of the strength I do until it came down to me protecting Kagome. My will to be with her was what pushed me through all those battles. My relationship with her has taught me compassion, understanding, happiness even. How is that a weakness? If you asked me, there isn't anything that _power_ can give ya' that _love_ can't.

And that's what it comes down to, really. Love is everything. It determines the future, and it erases the past. It keeps us all going, one way or another. It's just so stuck in my mind - _love is weakness, love is weakness_ \- that I can't come out and tell anyone how I feel. It's not _my_ fault, that's just how the world is. It's another reason why I wanted to write everything down; I have so many emotions I can't show, because if I show them even once, everyone would look at me differently. Here, none of that really matters.

At the end of the day, love is happiness, and happiness is all anyone wants out of life. It's as simple as that. Like I said, that's not something that's different in humans or demons. Love's just love. My point in all this: ya' wanna' know why people hate me? Why love between humans and demons is borderline forbidden? It's because demons live for so long; if they get too attached to a human, the human will eventually die and leave the demon all alone in the world. A demon's love is like that. They get attached and never let go. If a demon mates with a human, it's either a good promise broken or a bad promise kept. Half-bloods like me are just proof that something like that went on. That's how most people see it, at least. If everyone would just look at it how it is - that a demon's love for a human _isn't_ a weakness, that it _isn't_ dishonorable - then me and all the other half-demons in the world might be able to live in peace one day.

That's why it's so stupid, the way I've been treated my whole life. As a kid, I was either attacked or ignored. There wasn't anything in between. It was the same each time: go try to make friends, get the shit kicked out of me, everyone else looks away because they realize what I am. That was almost every day. Weakling, freak, accident - I've heard it all. Half-breed, oh, _that_ one gets me boiling. Other kids used to go around in a circle chanting it at me. They'd stop whatever they were doing - "Half-breed! Half-breed!". Nothing was more fun than laughing at someone who's different. If I showed any signs of being upset, it just got louder. If I tried to run away, the bigger ones would push me back. That was my life.

I think Kagome is able to live like she does because she's never had that kind of treatment. I'd never wish it on her, obviously, but I don't think she's had it so rough. She's able to see good in anyone, because people have always seen good in her. That's not a bad thing, it's just... I don't know. I've never told her too much about my childhood. I don't want her to pity me, and I don't want her to know how terrible the real world can be. We don't talk a lot about this stuff, anyways.

Also, don't think I'm taking anything for granted here. I get that there are a lot of half-demons out there who've had it just as bad, and some even worse than me. I turned out okay compared to a lot of them, because I was able to carve my way out. I found a way to fight through it all. There are so many of us still suffering from that hate; I usually say they gotta' get used to it - that they should go through all of it just like I had to - but if I had the chance, I'd do anything to change that part of the world. It _needs_ to change, really. If I've learned one thing in my life, it's that love's more powerful than hate. Maybe it's not that simple, and hell, maybe I'm wrong. But if people just believed it, then I think we'd all live a little happier. That's what we all want, so why not?

Me and Kagome still get a few off looks when we're walking around. Ya' know, _"They're not actually together, are they?"._ It's stupid. But I put up with it for her, and she puts up with it for me. It's even dumber, because that's a sort of love that those people will probably never experience. We sacrifice so much for each other, and they think words and looks can stop us at this point. I feel free with her, even through all the hatred. It's so different from when I was with Kikyou, but it feels kinda' the same.

Hmph. I guess I had to talk about that at some point. No matter how much it hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I should set it straight right now. I still feel for Kikyou. It wouldn't matter if she _was_ alive, I'd still always feel for her. And I've told Kagome that - well, actually she asked me about it not too long ago. I went out with her to pick some berries, and after a while she got real quiet, and just started walking through the forest instead of filling her basket. She took me out to some overlook, and sat down under the cherry blossom tree there. I asked her what her deal was, and she didn't answer right away, ya' know, so that's _never_ a good sign. She looked up at me, into my eyes, and hit me with it:

 _"Do you still love Kikyou?"_

I bet I made a fool of myself trying to come up with an answer. You know those times when you can just _feel_ everything getting away from you? Your face feels like it's burning or something, and you just can't talk right? Yeah, that was one of those times. I wanted to tell her that, yeah, I'd never be able to forget Kikyou or my feelings for her, but that doesn't mean I'm having second thoughts about anything. I wanted to tell her all the differences I've noticed between the two relationships, because wow, I've realized a lot. I wanted to tell Kagome that I love her, and that's all that really matters anymore. All that came out was something like "you should trust me more".

It seemed to work, because she started crying and told me how sorry she was, but it didn't feel right. I held her for as long as I could, hoping she'd know what I really meant. I don't even know how she'd like the real answer. Who knows, maybe I should trust _her_ more.

Look, I'm just trying to tell the truth. It'd be easy for me to roll with it - to say yeah, I'm over all that stuff in the past. _I'm not_. For most of the fifty years I was under Kikyou's spell, all I could do was dream about her. It was like a never-ending chain of events: I'd meet with Kikyou somewhere, we'd apologize, talk about life and our future, and just as we'd go to kiss or something, she'd get stripped away from me. The dream would pretty much reset after that, and the same thing would happen in a different way. Every time. I couldn't stop her from slipping through my fingers, no matter how hard I tried. And it was like that the entire time I was sealed to that tree.

I wanted to hate Kikyou, I really did. But, for some reason, I never could. I just kept running back to her in those dreams. Maybe it's because I was lost and had nowhere to go; maybe it's because, deep down, I knew that couldn't have been Kikyou who chased me out of the forest that day, because I knew she wouldn't betray me like that. Either way, no matter how frustrated I got, I couldn't stop thinking about her like that.

I guess the biggest difference I've realized between then and now is, with Kagome, I don't feel like I have to hide. We're not trying to change ourselves, so it doesn't really matter what people think of us. With Kikyou, I always felt... I don't even know how to say it. But it was like us against the world, ya' know? And until we changed ourselves to get everyone off our backs, we had to hide our affections from people. For each other's sake.

It was easier to love Kikyou. And I don't mean that in a bad way. We just wanted to make each other's lives a little better. Maybe it's selfish to think of it like that, but both of us would've benefitted from using the Shikon jewel to turn me human. That was kinda' the whole point. We'd live happily together in a world that accepted us. I've _still_ never had that, and I'd be lying if I said I don't think about it sometimes.

So, yeah, it was harder for me to love Kagome. I thought she was incompetent, useless, a bunch of stuff she's not and never was. When I decided to protect her, I did it with my heart and not my head. It was the first time I'd ever felt something like that. Then I saw her cry for me - _for me, a half-demon, who isn't good enough for this world_ \- and I knew something was different about her. They can throw everything they've got at me now. I won't even try to dodge it.

I did end up telling Kagome, while we were on the way back to the village, that I'm happier now than I've ever been in my life, and I don't think that's a coincidence. That made her smile - not one of those sorry smiles, either. I always feel better when she smiles like that, because she'll tease me for being nice, and I'll tease her back, and we can just shrug it all off. She's told me before that all she wants is for me to be happy. That means a lot to me. It means _everything_ , actually, because all I want is for her to be happy too. That's why, in a crazy way, it _is_ the same as when I was with Kikyou. Or, at least, it's not as different as it seems. The bottom line is: I'll never be able to love Kagome like I did Kikyou, and I'd never be able to love Kikyou like I do Kagome. I just hope Kagome's okay with it like that.

It could be a lot worse, though. I could be a full demon with not enough love in his heart for more than one person. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

I shouldn't say this, but I will because it helps make my point. Those three years were anything but a blur, but if there's one thing that stands out to me during that time, it's how Sesshomaru acted. I don't know if it's because of the whole deal with Naraku, but he hasn't been the same since then. And I think I know why.

It was only around a year after Kagome left, so I was still sitting by the well for a few hours at a time. I was never really bothered by anyone when I did that, for one reason or another, but one time Sesshomaru came up to me. He was all huffy or whatever - ya' know, like the whole world's a burden to him - and he gave me the usual 'look at you, so pathetic' spiel. Which, don't get me wrong, I _was_. But I heard him draw bakusaiga, and in the coldest way, he said:

 _"On your feet, half-breed."_

I don't know why he wanted to fight, and if I'm honest, I wouldn't have fought back had he tried anything. I was so weak at that time; I was feeling a kind of pain I had never felt before. It wasn't like my body was hurting; it wasn't like a wound. It was something I couldn't shake off, because it was inside of me. I can't really describe it better than that. I never want to feel that again.

But anyways, he noticed I didn't have tetsusaiga on me. And I didn't realize it until later, but he could've killed me right then if he wanted to. All he did was ask me where it was, and I told him I had left it back at the village. He just kinda' sighed, and started walking towards me; and I don't know if it's because I was so down, or if I knew he wouldn't do anything, but I never felt unsafe. He sat on the other side of the well, and we stayed like that for a while without saying much. I think he asked me if I knew Kagome and I were never meant for each other. I told him he was wrong.

"She may never return, you know."

"What's it to you?"

"Why would you waste your time here knowing that?"

"Why are you wasting your time asking me stupid questions?"

"You are foolish, Inuyasha." It's one of the handful of times I've ever heard him call me by name. "What I don't understand is why you choose to be this way."

"I didn't ask for a commentary."

"One day, the memories of her face will fade, and you'll forget what she even looked like."

"Shut up. No I won't." I could tell he was trying to make me angry. I could also tell he wasn't himself. "You'll never feel what I'm feeling."

"You know less about me than I could've ever imagined." He got up, and as he walked past me again, I heard him mumble: _"I'm forever bound to the wind."_

He could've meant anything by that, so I never thought about it too much. I doubt he meant for me to hear it. But looking back on it, everything about it was weird. In my craziest of thoughts, he could've been talking about Kagura. I've never heard him say much about her, but it's not like we talk much anyways. I just have a gut feeling. And, if that's the case - if Kagura somehow meant something to him - I feel kinda' bad for him. He'll never be able to live the same as he used to.

No, I don't hate my brother. I wouldn't care if I never saw him again, but I don't hate him, and I wouldn't wish anything bad on him. That wasn't always the case, but once Rin came into the picture, I could tell he wasn't as evil as he wanted people to think. And, like I said, things have been different since we killed Naraku. Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything with me these days. I'm not worth his time anymore, in his eyes. And I'm okay with that; I'm actually just thankful that he helped us with that last fight.

My point is, even the mightiest of demons with the most to prove aren't all bad, and they're vulnerable to the same things the rest of us are. Like love, or guilt, or pity. Nobody here is a god. And I think the day we all realize that - and I say _we_ to include everyone, not just humans or demons - is the day we can all finally live in peace with each other. It'll never happen, but I'm tired of having to look up at full-demons like they're untouchable. Most of 'em are too stupid to realize they're stupid. Maybe most of us are. Maybe that's the biggest problem with the world. I'll have to come back to that later.

Of course, Sesshomaru would kill me if he saw this. I wouldn't expect anything less. Hopefully I'll be long gone by the time anyone reads this, anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

When my mother said those words to me, that I could do anything as long as I believe in myself, I didn't know that was one of the most important things anyone could ever do. _Believe in yourself_. I never thought about it much as a kid, obviously, because I didn't understand what it meant. But since then, I've met a lot of people who seem like they don't either. And first off, let me say this: those words don't mean much by themselves. None of 'em do. It might just be me, but the way I see it is that words only have meaning when you care about the person saying them to you.

The reason I say that is, it's not like I've thought about her saying that every time I've been down, or in a bad situation. I think her saying it to me when I was so young kinda' put it in the back of my mind, ya' know? I've always had confidence in myself because of that. And honestly, if there's one solid reason I can stand up to full-demons like I do, that's it. Demons are so full of themselves, you have to be just as confident if you wanna' go against them and live. They can sense weakness, so if you don't show them any, it throws them off. That's where I usually make my move.

I never thought about all of this until recently, but looking back on everything, I've met a lot of people who don't have that self-belief. A _lot_ of people. Most of them have been humans, and no matter how hard I try, I can't figure out why that is. Why humans would choose to put themselves down all the time, admitting that they can't do this or that. It makes for a really sad life, I think.

Seriously, what harm does a little confidence do? A human's life is so short, why wouldn't they try to spend every moment seeking power? Why do so many of them believe they can't _have_ power? It doesn't make any sense to me. I'm sure humans have a lot of obstacles in their way, some of which I'll never understand, because my body is totally different. But, to me, the least they could do is believe in themselves. Nobody else is gonna' do it for them.

That's kinda' how it went for me. I guess I knew early on that nobody would do me any favors, so I had to be my own best friend. Life's just so hard, unless you're a full-demon, you really can't survive unless _you're_ the one picking yourself up after you get smacked around. Sometimes, it takes everything you got just to make it to the next day. If you don't have confidence in yourself - and yeah, I know I'm harping on about that - but if you don't have belief in your own abilities, you don't have a chance to make it in this world. It's cruel, but it's true. I found that out at a very young age.

I guess what I'm trying to say is: if you're reading this, whether you're a human, a half-blood, or anything in between, and you're hard on yourself, _don't be_. Don't tear yourself down, because believe me, there's a long line of people waiting to do that for ya'. I'm tired of people feeling sorry for themselves. Especially humans, because you guys don't get as much time as the rest of us do to get it right. Just try to enjoy life while you have it.

I know I could talk to Kagome about this kinda' stuff, but I wouldn't know where to start. Like I said, people would look at me differently if I opened up like this in person. I wouldn't be any good at it, anyways. I'd offend too many people because I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut. I admit that. When I write, at least I get a chance to think about what I'm saying.

You probably think that me and Kagome barely talk. That's not true, we mostly just talk about day-to-day stuff. We're pretty busy, between me helping Miroku with exorcisms, and her working with Jinenji and all. It would be hard to sit down and really look back on stuff. We've been getting a lot closer recently, though. She's been kissing me every chance she gets. At night, she'll make me lay in her lap so she can play with my hair and ears. I used to not let her do that, but now I kinda' like it. Just to have someone there at the end of the day, to have that familiar touch, I think it's more important than having long talks. It's hard to describe how happy it makes me to see her every night again. When I sleep, I lay next to her, and wrap her in my arms instead of sitting up to be alert. I don't feel like there's a reason to be on edge anymore. I'm finally starting to realize what it's like to live free, without having to run for my life. I'm also starting to realize that Kagome's more important to me than I could ever be to her.

I wish I could give Kagome more affection. She really deserves it, with all she's giving up to be here with me. I'm still trying to work on that. Miroku's been helping me with it, actually. Not that I was really looking for help, but I did admit to him that I want to let Kagome know how much she means to me. I'll have to keep ya' updated on how that goes.

Feh. I just realized how dumb the whole "I'm finally free" thing is when Kagome still has these stupid beads around my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

I should also say that the whole self-belief plan isn't perfect, but it's not like there's a perfect way to be happy anyways. I've gotten into a lot of trouble because of my confidence. I'm probably pretty lucky to still be here. Sometimes you have to look at all your failures, and instead of pretending they didn't happen, you gotta' learn from them. Be glad you're still alive, and run with what you've got left. That's what I've always done. Failure isn't always the worst thing, either, because you never know what could come with it.

Like when I went after the Shikon jewel. That was me setting the bar high for myself, but I thought I could do it. I only _really tried_ to get it once, and when Kikyou didn't kill me for it the first time, I knew I didn't have to worry about it. I kinda' just _let_ her get me all the other times, because I had to find out why she wouldn't finish me off. I'm getting off topic. Bottom line is, Kikyou could've killed me that first time. That was my failure. But if I never would've tried to get the jewel, I wouldn't be where I am today. And I wouldn't change the way I'm living now for nothing.

So yeah. Don't think that coming up short is the end of the world. Still, be careful about the expectations you put on yourself. Know what you can and can't do, but don't say you can't do something before you try it a few times. That's what I'm really trying to say, I guess. If you can do that, you're already doing something better than a demon could. I've noticed over the years that full-demons have three big weaknesses: they don't know their limitations, they underestimate everyone, and they can't take a punch.

The reason they don't know their limitations, though, is because they think they don't have any. When fighting, they'll push themselves until they die because they think they can't be killed. There's always someone they're trying to prove something to. And taking control over one little village is never enough. They move onto the next, and the next, and they never stop. Why would they? Every single one of them thinks they're the biggest and baddest. If they're still alive, they've probably never been defeated. See how the first weakness kinda' bleeds into the other two?

When I'm fighting them, I always tell myself to make sure I hit them hard one good time, because that'll probably be the hardest they've ever been hit. I don't wanna' say demons aren't that tough, or that they're cowards, or whatever, because I don't want any coming after me. But it's not like they're constantly looking for other demons to fight, either. They won't back down from one another, but most of 'em are happy enough going around killing humans. It's only every now and then that one will try to take what the other has.

And it's not like only their bodies have limitations, either. You gotta' understand that when I say most full-demons think they know everything, I mean _everything_. From what comes in the afterlife to what their opponent's next move will be. That can sometimes be their downfall right there. _Too stupid to realize they're stupid_. And I think that's the farthest thing away from actually being smart.

I'm not saying I'm the brightest, either. There's a lot more stuff I don't know than I do. Being with Kagome for so long has taught me that. But one of the things I _do_ know is that I _don't_ know stuff, and honestly, I think that's a little more respectable than pretending all the time. I might not even be giving myself enough credit in saying it like that.

Obviously, a full-demon's sense of superiority comes from somewhere in all that pretending. If you think you know everything, why not rule the world? But see, when people are in power who think they're superior because of that, all you get is a mess. That's another reason why I can barely go out in public. Why I've been kicked around all my life. It's because demons hold the keys to the stars, and they'd rather stab me with 'em than unlock any secrets.

It can't be like this forever, right? Those in power can't always be the source of hatred. The world won't be able to survive if it keeps up. Eventually, the demons will get tired of pretending, the half-bloods will get tired of hiding, and the humans will... well, they'll be somewhere in the middle. And when that happens, _all_ of us will die. If centuries pass and the same people who breed hatred are still in charge, I wouldn't wanna' be around anyways.

 _That's_ the one thing I wanna' change. I want every kid to be told never to attack unless they're attacked first. No matter who the kid's parents are. That's the _only way_ others like me will be able to live in peace. Start with the kids, because they'll grow up and be the leaders one day. If we all just saw each other as equal, it'd be different, ya' know? It'd be better. I don't get what's so hard about that.

The saddest thing is, nothing will change unless demons start thinking like me. I'm not gonna' waste my time trying to get them to, either.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys and gals! Just wanted to pop in and say thanks so much for the support so far. Believe me, your kind words don't go unnoticed; you all are really keeping me going with this story! And can I just say that this fandom is so wonderful like?! You've all welcomed me with open arms, and for that I thank you. If anyone ever wants to have a chat, whether about Inuyasha or other things, my inbox is always open!**

 **Also, I just think it's funny to have Inu claim he let Kikyou stop him a few times, lol. I highly doubt that's true.**


End file.
